Love Is Beautifull!
by freakycat98
Summary: puck and kurt love eachother but their afraid the other doesn't share the same feelings, and when they fianlly try dating in this unfriendly town can their love survive even the stongest forces's intent on pulling them apart or will it just be to much? find out! please R&R :)


**Ok, hi I'm angel and I'm completely in love with glee, So im going to make sure this piece isn't to heart racking or anything. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**...**

Kurt hummel quickly walked through the halls of Mikinly high, trying his best to avoid and confrontation with those neandrethals.

Just as he reached his locker, a large hand landed squarly on his petit shoulder bringing kurt to a complete stop.

"hey there fairy, thought we were gunna miss you today" the bully known as karfosky slurred rudley.

Kurt tried to push his way through the football players, who had quickly became his barrier from his locker.

"look you neandrethals, i'v gotta get to class before i'm late which I suspect you do too, so if you'll kindly move, it will be very much appreciated" kurt said bravely holding up his strong front while on the inside he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"na-ah I don't think so, no fag at this school gets off the hook that easy" karfosky smirked against his words, raising his fist preparing a blow for the smaller boy.

Just as kurt began to flinch away from the fist, he heard a rough voice that only could be pucks yelling at them

"hey fuckers, why don't you just let go of kurt and scamper back to the hole you craweled out of!" puck yelled clearly pissed off

"would you look at that it looks as if puckerman has been infected by the gay" karafosky grinned after his rude comment recieving a high five as if his come back was actually that good.

"your gunna beinfected by a black eye if you don't move along" puck yelled raising his fist to karfosky's face.

Just as quickly as they appeared the football players were gone once they heard pucks threat.

"hey kurt are good dude?" puck asked clearly concerened. Kurt just looked at him suprised wondering why in the hell puck would suddenly care so much to help him.

"i'm fine noah, no need to get your panties in a twist" kurt replied coldly as he turned to continue walking.

"wait dude I was just trying to help, i didnt mean to offend you." Puck countered trying to convince kurt he didn't have any intentions of hurting him too.

"well thank you very much puck, your kindness is very appreciated" kurt said confused still as to why puck would want to help him in the first place "now if you don't mind i'm trying to get to class" kurt said raising his chin to look at puck.

"oh ok then, i guess i'll just see you around then" puck murmered his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Kurt just walked around puck woundering how the hell he was supposed to get puck's weird behavier out of his head for the rest of the day.

**...**

The night before

Puck sat in his bed with one thing on his mind: kurt hummel. That was all puck had been thinking about for the past couple days.

Puck had realised he was inlove with kurt hummel a long time ago, but lately he just couldn't keep the boy out of his head. The way kurt looks so beautifull, how kurt's skin practically sparkels in the the sun, the way puck could just get lost forever in kurt's blue/green/gray eyes ect.

Puck just wanted to be kurt kurt's boyfriend, just to be there to hold kurts hand would bring a smile to his face for the rest of his life.

Puck smiled happily as he thought about kurt, when suddenly an idea blossemed: he would be nice!

Thats was pucks idea be nice, become kurts friend, and hopefully in time he could be more than just kurts friend.

Puck layed back down on his bed grinning over his idea, before soon falling asleep.

**... ...**

Later after the incident

Kurt was laying in his room while his music played quietly in the background. Kurt was just so confused about today's events that it caused him to think to deeply and unbury hidden feelings of his own.

Kurt knows he has a crush on noah puckerman, but that was the problem, he always fell for the obviously straight guys, and what puck did today was probably just being a good friend and not letting kurt get beat up.

'It probably didn't mean anything' kurt thought bitterly although..

That didn't mean kurt wasn't aloud to dream that maybe just maybe puck has feelings for him too.

'**heyy prncss ;) xPucKx '**

Kurt stared at his phone's screen with wide eyes, did puck just call him princess?

'**Hi puck, your spelling is horrendous :/ xKurtx' **kurt sent the message with butterflys forming in his stomache

'**ik wssp? Jw ;P xPuckx' **the reply was sent back to kurt only minuits after he sent his own surprising kurt that puck was actually interested in their conversation

'**ugh, nothing Wait! How did you get my number? xKurtx' **once kurt sent the text he realised that he didn't acually care how puck got his number, he was just excited that puck was talking to him

'**mrcedes gve it 2 me :P i was jw if mabi we cud hang somtim?' **kurt couldn't believe his eyes, noah puckerman wanted to hang with him!

'**sure i guess, what did you want to do? ** **xKurtx' **puck read and reread the message just to see if it was real and that his eye's just wern't playing some cruel trick on him.

'**mabi go out 4 dnner or somthin uk 2 get 2 kno echothr n stuff xPuckx' **omg! Omg! Omg! Noah wanted to have dinner with him, kurt couldn't believe it.

But then kurt remembered that puck had no reason to want to go out with him, maybe this was somekind of trick.

Kurt hoped it wasn't a trick, but really who knows, and he definitly never will if he doesnt take the chance.

Kurt slowly typed **'sure **** xKurtx'** and hit send now either he will end up hurt in the end, or maybe just maybe he will have someone who let him open up his heart even in this homophobic little town called Lima.

**...**

**Wow... that was hard to write. Anyway im farely new to this soooooo ya i do not own glee in anyway (although if i did their would definitly be puckurt) but on the other hand all spelling mistakes are mine :/ i hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for the next chapter byeeee for now!**

**Ps. Please review!**


End file.
